Naruto: The Musician
by ArmyAssassin144
Summary: Naruto finds and instrument store interesting when looking for his birthday present with the Hokage. What Hiruzen didn't expect was Naruto finding an instrument with demonic origins as strong as the seal placed on him by his father.UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Musician

Warning Random Rant: In my story Naruto's father is Minato Namikaze and his mother is Kushina Uzumaki. The Third Hokage's name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. This will play like the series from everything before Naruto's birth is the same in the series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any songs mentioned in this story they are owned by their respective creators or bands.

October 10, XX76 (6 years after Kyuubi incident)

Naruto was sitting in his apartment that the Hokage gave him, one year previously, to live in awaiting the Hokage to take him out for his birthday so he came travel around the village safely seeing as the last 3 years were not as happy as he would have liked. Then there was knock at the door. Naruto opens the door a crack to see who it is, turning out to be the Hokage he throws the door open yelling, "Old man!" hugging him in the process.

The Hokage responds, "Hello Naruto. Are you ready to go?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously stating, "I have been waiting for you."

Naruto closes and locks his door hoping no one would break in. As they are walking down the street Naruto spots a odd shaped object in a window. He asks, "What is that item?"

Hiruzen replies, "That is guitar. Would you like to go in there to look at them?" "Yes"

They walk in to see there are all sorts of instruments ranging from flutes to trombones to trumpets to drums. Everywhere you look you see a musical instrument as well behind the counter was sheet music for them.

The shop owner hears the bell on the shop door ring and comes out to welcome them. "Welcome to Axel Auxiliary Instruments. My name is Axel. How may I help you today?"

The Hokage responds, "Little Naruto was interested in the instruments so is it ok if he browses?"

Axel replies, "Sure, but if need anything just holler." and he walks off to the back.

Naruto searches the shop to see if he likes any of the instruments then he sees a guitar with a body with a fire design on it with a slim neck with the kanji for 1-9 on it. What caught his attention about this guitar was that it had several sealing tag on it. Wondering what the tags were for Naruto calls Axel out to ask about it. When he get there Axel says, "That guitar is said to be sentient and anyone who the guitar does not want to play it will ignite their fingertips so they will never be able to play again or at all in this case. His name is only know to the one who created it as well as his previous player who last was alive at the time of the Rikudo Sannin. It is said that he was the one that helped split the Jyuubi into the current nine pieces."

During his explanation Naruto's eyes got wider and wider and was really thinking whether or not to see if the guitar accepts him. He weighs the pros and cons and finally decides he wants to try. He reaches for the guitar and picks it up nothing happens for a short time and everyone thinks that legend was bogus until Naruto gets in cased by a black orb twice his size.

Naruto look around to see himself in nearly pitch darkness. Then he hears a female voice say, "Who are you?"

Hesitantly Naruto replies, "I am Naruto Uzumaki..."

I was originally writing this story because I have seen one peice crossovers where he uses a violin and I have read Brutal Legend crossovers where he uses a guitar, but I have never read a basic Naruto story where Naruto finds a guitar that had a connection with the 9 Bijuu. I started this story but I was never really good when writing long stories so I am now putting this story up for adoption just pm me to let me know you are taking up this challenge. I hope whoever adopts puts the lyrics to any songs anyone in story sings.


	2. ALL AUTHOR AND READER ALERT

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_ the Venom HostJay FrostSamCrowBlood BrandyDusk666Hisea OriThe Dark GravenBlackRevenantLord Orion Salazar BlackSakusha SaelbuHorocruxsocras01Kumo no MakotoBiskoffKorraganitar the crowSlifer1988Dee LaynterAngeldoctorFinal Black 6 tailed NarutoElementalMaster16Dark Vizard447Darth Void Sage of the ForceShiso no KitsuneThe of the WhiskeyYing the Nine Tail FoxGin of the wicked smiletstoldtThe wolf god FenriJazzyJ09sleepers4uThe Unknown Lemon SageDark SpideyVioletTragediesEon The Cat of -squirrelswords of dawnThe Immoral First Kitsukagekingdom219brown Dark PoetbloodrosepsychoShen an X23KuromokiSliver Lynxdevilzxknight86Unis CrimsonZero X Limit

reven228JAKdaRIPPERThird Silver EyeanimekingmikeDaniel Lynxzerohour20xxDarth - Purple RangerSoulEmbrace2010Oni -red0The Roaming GraySilvdra-zeroArashi walkerLord of DaemonsLord Lost ManaRed Warrior of LightTUAOA MORRISTOFOXMr. AlaskaSwagnilla-Ice- 

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

ArmyAssassin144


End file.
